indianajonesfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Harrison Ford
'''Harrison Ford' (ur. 13.07.1942 r. w Chicago, Illinois, Stany Zjednoczone) - aktor, który wcielił się w postać Indiany Jonesa. Biografia Harrison Ford urodził się w Chicago w stanie Illinois w Swedish Covenant Hospital. Dziadkowie po stronie matki byli imigrantami z Rosji pochodzenia żydowskiego, natomiast dziadkowie po stronie ojca mieli pochodzenie irlandzkie i niemieckie. Edukacja Harrison Ford skończył Maine East High School w Park Ridge w stanie Illinois. Następnie uczęszczał na Ripon College w Wisconsin, którego jednak nie ukończył. Na uniwersytecie rozpoczął swoją przygodę z aktorstwem. Zapisał się tam na zajęcia teatralne. Wczesne lata aktorstwa Harrison Ford przeniósł się do Los Angeles, w stanie Kalifornia w 1964. Pierwszy kontrakt podpisał z Columbia Pictures. Aktor zadebiutował w filmie Spryciarz Ed (Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round) jako Bell Hop w 1966. Następnym filmem, w którym Ford został umieszczony w napisach końcowych był Czas zabijania (Time for Killing). W międzyczasie Ford grywał gościnnie w licznych produkcjach telewizyjnych, m. in.: w Gunsmoke, Ironside, The Virginian, The F.B.I., Love American Style czy Kung Fu. Po rolach w 1970 r. w Zabriskie Point (gdzie Ford nie był wymieniony w czołówce)i w Uciekającym punkcie (Getting Straight) Ford postanowił zająć się stolarstwem. Wykonywał prace m. in. w Hollywood. Star Wars W 1973 r. Harrison Ford wrócił na duży ekran w filmie Georga Lucasa Amerykańskie graffiti (American Graffiti). Następnie Ford zagrał w dwóch produkcjach Francisa Forda Coppoli: Rozmowie (Conversation, The) jako Martin Stett, sekretarz dyrektora oraz Czasie apokalipsy (Apocalypse Now) jako Pułkownik Lucas (Czas apokalipsy wszedł na ekrany dopiero 1979 r.). Przełomem w karierze Forda był występ w Gwiezdnych Wojnach jako Han Solo. Harrison pracował na planie filmu jako stolarz. Lucas uważał, że będzie on pasował do roli pilota-awanturnika Hana Solo. Aktor zagrał w trzech częściach gwiezdnej sagi. Indiana Jones Po roli w pierwszej (czwartej) części Gwiezdnych Wojen Harrison Ford zagrał m. in Komandosach z Navarony (Force 10 from Navarone) czy we Frisco Kid, by wreszcie w 1981 roku otrzymać rolę Indiany Jonesa. Po zagraniu w trzech filmach o Indianie Jonesie Harrison Ford stał się jednym z najbardziej znanych i lubianych aktorów współczesnego kina. Po 19-stu latach przerwy, w wieku 64 lat, Ford ponownie wcielił sie w awanturniczego archeologa w filmie Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki. Późniejsze lata aktorstwa Otrzymywał role w filmach najwybitniejszych reżyserów. Zagrał w Łowcach androidów (Blade Runner) Ridleya Scotta (trzykrotnie nominowanego do Oskara), Franticu Romana Polańskiego (zdobywcy Oskara) czy Co kryje prawda (What Lies Beneath) Roberta Zemeckisa (zdobywcy Oskara). Harrison Ford zagrał 50 letniego Indianę Jonesa w Kronikach młodego Indiany Jonesa (Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) Życie prywatne Ford był dwukrotnie żonaty, ale oba małżeństwa skończyły się rozwodem. Ma czworo dzieci (trzech synów i córkę). Filmografia *1955-1975: Gunsmoke jako Print (gościnnie) *1965-1974: F.B.I., The jako Glen Reverson (gościnnie) *1966: Spryciarz Ed(Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round) jako Bell Hop *1962-1971 (1967): The Virginian The jako Cullen Tindall (gościnnie) *1967: Czas zabijania (Time for Killing) jako Lieutenant Shaffer *1967-1975: Ironside jako Tom Stowe (gościnnie) *1969-1974: Love, American Style jako Roger Crane (gościnnie) *1970: Zabriskie Point jako bagażowy na lotnisku (niewymieniony w czołówce) *1970: Uciekający punkt (Getting Straight) jako Jake *1973: '' Amerykańskie graffiti'' (American Graffiti) jako Bob Falfa *1972-1975 (1974): Kung Fu jako Harrison (gościnnie) *1974: Rozmowa (Conversation) jako Martin Stett, sekretarz dyrektora *1977: Gwiezdne wojny - Nowa nadzieja (Star Wars) jako Han Solo *1978: Komandosi z Navarony (Force 10 from Navarone) jako Mike Barnsby *1979: Czas Apokalipsy (Apocalypse Now) jako Pułkownik Lucas *1979: Więcej amerykańskiego graffiti (More American Graffiti) jako Oficer Bob Falfa *1979: Frisco Kid (Frisco Kid) jako Tommy *1980: Gwiezdne wojny: Imperium kontratakuje(Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) jako Han Solo *'1981: ''Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) jako Indiana Jones''' *1982: Łowca androidów (Blade Runner) jako Rick Deckard *1983: Gwiezdne wojny: Powrót Jedi (Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi) jako Han Solo *'1984: ''Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) jako Indiana Jones''' *1985: Świadek (Witness) jako John Book *1986: Wybrzeże Moskitów (Mosquito Coast, The) jako Allie Fox *1988: Frantic jako Richard Walker *1988: Pracująca dziewczyna (Working Girl) jako Jack Trainer *'1989: ''Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) jako Indiana Jones''' *1992: Czas patriotów (Patriot Games) jako Jack Ryan *'1992-1993: ''Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa (Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, The) jako Indiana Jones w wieku 50 lat (1993)' *1993: ''Ścigany (The Fugitive) jako Dr Richard Kimble *1994: Stan zagrożenia (Clear and Present Danger) jako Jack Ryan *1995: Sabrina jako Linus Larrabee *1997: Air Force One jako Prezydent James Marshall *1998: Sześć dni, siedem nocy (Six Days Seven Nights) jako Quinn Harris *1999: Zagubione serca (Random Hearts) jako Dutch Van Den Broeck *2000: Co kryje prawda (What Lies Beneath) jako Norman *2002: K-19 (K-19: The Widowmaker) jako Kpt. Aleksiej Wostrikow *2003: Wydział zabójstw, Hollywood (Hollywood Homicide) jako Joe Gavilan *2004: Water to Wine jako Jethro , kierowca autobusu *2006: Firewall jako Jack Stanfield *'2008: ''Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) jako Indiana Jones''' *2008: '' Crossing Over jako Max Brogan *2010: ''Dzień dobry TV ''(Morning Glory) jako Mike Pomeroy *2010: ''Środko nadzwyczjane ''(Extraordinary Measures) jako Dr Robert Stonehill *2011: ''Kowboje i obcy ''(Cowboys & Aliens) jako Woodrow Dolarhyde *2013: ''Paranoja ''(Paranoia) jako Jock Goddard *2013: ''42- Prawdziwa historia amerykańskiej legendy ''(42) jako Branch Rickey *2013: ''Gra Endera ''(Ender's Game) jako półkownik Hyrum Graff *2015: ''Gwiezdne Wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy ''jako Han Solo Nagrody W 2000 roku Harrison Ford został uhonorowany nagrodą za całokształt twórczości przez Amerykański Instytut Filmowy. Rok później został uznany przez Total Film Magazine za ulubioną postać akcji wszech czasów (Indiana Jones). W 2002 r. Ford otrzymał Złoty Glob za całokształt twórczości (Golden Globes Cecil D. DeMille Lifetime Achievement Award) Wcześniej aktor był nominowany do Złotego Globu czterokrotnie (najlepszy aktor w dramacie za ''Świadka, Wybrzeże Moskitów i Ścigany oraz w kategorii najlepszy aktor w komedii/musicalu za udział w filmie Sabrina. W 2003 r. Aktor został uhonorowany gwiazdą w hollywoodzkiej alei gwiazd. Ponadto Harrison Ford kilkukrotnie otrzymywał nagrodę od organizacji chroniących środowisko. Harrison Ford był nominowany za Świadka w 1985 r. do Oskara oraz BAFTy. Aktor był też nominowany do MTV Movie Award za najlepszą scenę walki oraz do Blockbuster Entertainment Favorite Actor. Ciekawostki * Harrison Ford wstawił się za Rivera Phoenixa, by ten zagrał młodego Indianę Jonesa. Wcześniej aktorzy grali razem w filmie Wybrzeże Moskitów. * Posiada licencję pilota samolotów cywilnych. * Został wybrany przewodniczącym Young Eagles Chapter w Stowarzyszeniu Lotnictwa Eksperymentalnego (Experimental Aircraft Association - EAA) w 2004 r. Linki Zewnętrzne * oficjalna strona Ford, Harrison